Jackrabbit for Halloween
by SilverSamurai26
Summary: Jamie teaches Jack about Halloween and Sophie has a marvelous costume idea. Unintentionally became a Jackrabbit fic (Who am I kidding? They always turn out like that. XD) No smut. Sorry. Jack's first Halloween and a Trick-r-Treat cameo. Enjoy! (Rated M just to be safe... I'll just say mild cussing and non-descriptive violence)


_Happy Halloween everyone! I can't wait to eat so much free candy! So this is a little one-shot I decided to do last minute for Halloween. I needed to get something productive done, so here you go! No smut, but rated M JUST IN CASE. I mean, there is SOMETHING that qualifies... It's just not smut. I didn't have much time to revise it too much and I have no Beta, sooo... Comment if you see anything wrong! And review pretty please? Reviews make me do things. XD Anyway, stop reading my author's note and read my story!_

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the RotG movie/book characters, nor Samhein. They belong to DreamWorks and... *checks Google* Warner Bros. The plot, however, is mine. And cause I love their movies SO much I decided to use them in my story. (They should be grateful. *Pouts dramatically*XD)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jackrabbit:<strong>

It was a chilly October day, and Jack Frost was the fiend behind the frigid temperature. He was getting the world ready for winter, which was coming soon. A few places had already received their first snowfall of the year, and this included a little town called Burgess.

It was only a few inches of snow, but the children of the town were over-the-hill happy. Why? Because snow meant that their local spirit was finally home from vacation.

As Jack flew in, trusty staff in hand, he was greeted with the excited yelps of children as they raced towards him. He was tackled to the ground before he even managed to land fully.

"Jack! Your back!" cried the voice of Jack's favorite kid, Jamie.

"We were wondering when you'd get here!" came the nasal voice of Monty.

"We missed you so much!" Pippa cried next.

"What did you do while you were away?" one of the twins asked. "Anything exciting?" the other ended.

"How are the guardians?" Cupcake asked as well.

Jack was completely smothered.

"Okay, okay! One at a time!" he laughed as he lifted them all out of the snow they had fallen into. His back was covered with the soft flakes of frost, but he didn't mind in the slightest. A huge grin was worn across his face as he faced his first believers. "If you must know the details of my life- I was at the North Pole all summer. Nothing to do but watch Yetis make toys all season long! Though, I did manage to freeze a few elves… and Bunny's ears when he came to visit once." He ended with a smirk. He loved teasing Bunny.

"Man! I wish I had your life!" Claude exclaimed, as if life had cheated him. Jack simply laughed- he'd never get used to having these kids answer and talk to him. Just then, a now nine year old Sophie came racing over, her grey hound right on her heels.

"Jackie!" she cried as she jumped into his arms. He laughed and spun the girl around a bit, before holding her in his arms.

"Hey there, Soph. How have you been?" he asked the sweet girl. He loved her just as much as he cared about Jamie and his own sister.

"Great! Mommy is making my bunny costume!" she exclaimed happily. Jack's face was suddenly the face of confusion, but he quickly went back to smiling broadly.

"Oh? Why is she making you a costume? Did you just want to dress up like Bunny?" he asked, oblivious. The kids around him began to laugh.

"Jack, it's almost Halloween!" Jamie informed him as he tried to hold back his laughed by clutching his belly.

"Halloween? Really?" Jack asked. He had never really paid any attention to the holidays of others, except for Christmas and Easter. (Easter, because of the Blizzard of '68.) In fact, he'd always been in Antarctica when it was October. He technically wasn't needed until November, seeing as Old Man Winter and Father Frost already had a good grasp on their season before he came around. He just did the minor details, and made sure the kids were happy.

In other words: He'd never actually been around during Halloween. If it weren't for word of mouth, he wouldn't even know what it was about.

"Yeah! Sophie is going as a rabbit, and I'm gonna be a pirate!" Jamie cried happily. The others quickly started talking about what they'd be when Jamie thought of a question. "Hey, Jack? Who's the Halloween spirit? There has to be one, right?" he asked curiously. The others quieted to hear the answer. Jack simply stood still, unsure of how to answer.

"I'm afraid I don't know sport. I've never really been around for Halloween, so I've never actually met the spirit. I don't even know if there _is_ a spirit…" He stared hesitantly at the kids as they gaped at him. "What?"

"You've never been around for Halloween!" Jamie exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"The very holiday children love almost as much as Christmas!" The twins yelled in surprising unison.

"What about when you were human?" Pippa asked.

"Well… I kind of died before Halloween became a big deal." He replied calmly. He had already told the children how he had become a spirit, so the news wasn't surprising.

"That's terrible!" Cupcake cried, and the others agreed. Suddenly, Jack felt Sophie pulling at the neck fabric of his sweater.

"Be a bunny with me!" she said happily, loving her idea. He blinked at her, confused.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Jack, you should go trick-or-treating with us!" Jamie followed his sister's lead.

"What?" Jack said quietly, but was unintentionally ignored and cut off.

"And maybe the other guardians could come too!" One of the twins said. They all agreed to that idea. They all turned to Jack expectantly.

"Could you invite them for us?" Jamie asked, excited.

"Oh, um…" Jack thought about it. From what he had been told, Tooth and Sandy were free on Halloween. With the kids staying up late, they had no reason to work. And even with the few that went to sleep early, Sandy's sand tendrils and the mini-fairies could easily pick up the slack without their bosses hanging about. But North and Bunny… Their holidays were coming up within a few months. It was doubtful that either would have the time…

However, upon looking at the seven hopeful faces of the kids surrounding him, Jack found that he couldn't just say no. He sighed.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." The children whooped with joy before he cut them off. "But that doesn't mean they'll say yes. The Guardians are usually a lot busier than I am, so I don't know if they can make it."

"But you can, right Jackie?" Sophie asked quietly. Jack looked to her, and smiled.

"Yeah, Soph." She smiled brightly.

"Jackrabbit!" she cried out with joy. It took jack a moment before he realized that she was talking about him being dressed up as a bunny.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I'll be a jackrabbit."

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

When he arrived at the North Pole, Jack was surprised to find all of the Guardians already there. As he came through the window, he was practically shot down by impatient glares.

"Jack? Where have you been?" Tooth said disapprovingly. North nodded.

"Yes. We wait much longer than what was agreed, Jack. You said you'd be back soon." North said, just as disappointed.

"We've been waitin' for two hours Frostbite! What was keepin' ya, mate?" Bunny definitely sounded upset. When he looked to Sandy, the little man just smiled reassuringly as he drank some eggnog. The golden being had an addiction to the stuff…

With a sigh, Jack went over and sat on one of the couches that had been moved into the area. He had forgotten that his visit was supposed to be quick, because of the meeting they were supposed to have.

"Sorry. Dealing with kids made me forget." It really had. They had forced his mind into thinking about Halloween, and not the meeting. "So… Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not much. North was talkin' about how amazing his toys are and that his yetis were doin' a "Wonder-ous job" so far." Bunny answered. North scoffed at him.

"Is there something wrong with being on time?" he asked, accusingly.

"No. I, myself, am on time. In fact, I'm ahead- but that doesn't mean you can talk like your holiday is best, mate!" Bunny yelled back. There they went. As the two got into a pointless argument, Tooth sighing and Sandy laughing, Jack thought about what they had just said.

Both North and Bunny were on time- a rare thing that should be treasured; especially now. Yes- jack would take advantage of their hard work. He truly believed it would be worth their time. However, he decided to let the two continue arguing while he talked to Tooth and Sandy first. They, at least, could hopefully go.

"Hey, Sandy; Tooth." He spoke over to them as the other two fought- oblivious to the others. Tooth and Sandy looked over to Jack, and stood to walk over to him. They sat next to him on the couch, each on one side of him.

"Yes, Jack?" Tooth asked for both of them.

"I had a few questions about Halloween." He started.

"Ooh! All Hallows Eve? Such a creepy, yet creative holiday- right Sandy?" Tooth cooed. Sandy nodded happily. So far so good.

"I was just wondering… who's the spirit of… All Hallows Eve?" he asked. Tooth and Sandy visibly paled. (If that was even possible…)

"Well… He's not someone people admire- at least, not good, sane people." Sandy nodded in agreement. "His name is Samhein (Sow-en), more commonly known as Sam. He's a little demon…" Sandy shook his head and Tooth corrected herself. "Sorry. That was mean. He's just doing his job, though he enjoys it… He makes sure people follow the rules of Halloween. If they don't… he punishes them. Thankfully, he can't be everywhere at once, or get around quickly, so what he does isn't disastrous. Still, he's pretty bad." Jack looked on with slight confusion.

"So… he's a bad guy?" he asked. Sandy rocked his head from side to side in a "sort of" manner.

"Not really. Like I said, he's just doing his job. The way he does it is just morally questionable…" Tooth answered.

"Oh, okay." Jack said.

"What made you ask?"

"The kids wanted to know, and I didn't have an answer for them. I guess I still don't, because I don't want to tell them that." He paused for a moment.

"Hey, Tooth. Would you and Sandy be interested in going Trick-or-Treating with me and the kids?" he finally asked. Both of the older spirits were taken by surprise. They've never been asked that before.

"…Er… Why not?" Tooth finally said, a small smile appearing. Sandy followed suit and smiled broadly as he gave two thumbs up. Jack smiled back.

"Great!" he turned to North and Bunny, who were still fighting. "Do you think they'd want to go?" he asked quietly. Tooth and Sandy thought for a moment before nodding.

"North would definitely want to. He's plenty ahead and I can see that he's practically begging for a bit of freedom. As for Bunny… Well, he said he was ahead too. Even if he doesn't want to go, we'll just have to make him." Tooth smirked devilishly, which Jack loved. She was always on par with him- best friends forever, he could tell. He smiled back as he noticed Sandy giving the same impish grin. Oh yes, they were all certainly best friends.

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

Tooth had taken it upon herself to ask North and Bunny if they wanted to go- Bunny, unknowingly, had no choice either way- so Jack took himself away to think about what he had to do.

Halloween was only a week away. He'd have to make a costume before then- but where would he get one? Suddenly, he remembered a place the Guardians had showed him a year ago. A place he wished he had known about sooner.

Taking to the air, Jack set a course for Rome.

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

The Bazaar/Shoppes'/shopping stands were almost just as he remembered. It was the spirit world's form of a shopping center- outside and full of magic. Jack thought of a cheaper version of Harry Potter's Diagon Alley, when he looked at Mercury's Roman Shops.

The place was in Rome, so many of the stands had a Roman flare to them. However, the spirits who ran the stands were, more often than not, _not_ from Rome. So, even with the Roman feel, the spirit's own tastes were definitely noticeable.

It was a community shopping center- a place for spirits to trade, because they had nowhere else to go, unless they pointed towards thievery of scavenging. Jack had once been the latter.

Now, as he walked through the familiar Bazaar, he couldn't help but notice the Halloween decorations that surrounded each shop- Pumpkins here, caramel apples there, real witch's brooms farther over there. And he was surrounded by costumes…

But he didn't want a pre-made one. He had told Sophie that he'd be a Jackrabbit, so that's what he'd do. But, of course, that meant he needed to add his own little flare.

Walking over to one of the shops- a fabric and design shop- Jack stepped in. A young woman with long nails stood in the back, hunched over a table of fabric. She slid one of her nails down the side, and Jack watched in awe as it cut straight through with ease.

"Are you gonna keep gawkin' or do ya need somethin' hun?" came the accented voice of the woman. He wasn't quite sure what her accent was- it might have been a mixture of many different languages.

"Oh, uh… Sorry. I'm just looking for some ideas for a costume." He said quietly. Suddenly, the woman turned. She looked youthful, although her voice suggested that she was older, and her eyes were a deep gray color. He hadn't thought she'd be the type to smile at first glance, but the moment she did he realized that it truly belonged there.

"What type of ideas?" she asked.

"Um… a jackrabbit?" he answered. And her eyes sparkled.

"You wanna be a rabbit?" she looked him up and down, appraising his body. Jack flushed a light blue, while trying not to look embarrassed. "Your body's good fer it… You want'a full suit, just ears, er pieces?" she asked.

"What are the pieces?"

"Well, ya'd get the ears and tail, but I'd also be willin' to make ya a shirt and some pants ta match. I could even get ya into a friend of mine's shop, to get ya some costume make-up, if ya wanted." She said happily, her eyes just about glowing. Jack wasn't quite sure about the costume make-up…

"I… don't really need the make-up… right?"

"Well, sure. If ya don't want ta look amazing!" she declared. Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement. He thought about it some more. At the very least, the costume sounded like what he wanted- he could make up his mind about the make-up later.

"Alright, I like the idea for the costume." He finally answered. "Pieces." She smiled brightly.

"Wonderful! Now lemme see." She walked over to him. He flinched when she lifted her hands, only to realize that her nails had grown shorter. "Don' worry. I ain't gonna cut'cha. I only did tha' once, and it nearly ruined me." She said with a hint of humor. Jack hoped she was joking.

She held a measuring tape up to him, and began to take numbers for her work while she continued to ask questions.

"I think the "fur" would be gorgeous as a silvery white- like ya hair. I know a friend who makes "fur" fabric of all color! I could get silvery white, just fine. Yer ears will feel like real ears, yer tail a real tail, an' yer shirt an' pants'll have a furry texture too. Would that be fine?" she put the measuring tape around his throat quickly, before taking it away just as fast.

"Uh, yeah. That's fine." He hadn't really thought about the color, or much of the specifics.

"Any designs ya wantin' on the fabric?" she asked. Jack thought about it, but shook his head. He didn't want to risk looking like Bunny. With a single humph of disagreement, she finished her measuring.

"That's it. Come back in four days, and I'll have 'um ready fer ya." Was it really that simple?

"Wait, don't you need payment?" Jack asked, confused. They always had you pay before they even thought of giving you something. Jack didn't know what he'd pay with though… Spirits didn't have money- they used their gifts and talents to create tradable things. Jack had heard of some winter spirits making sculptures, or Christmas ornaments. Old Man Winter had the ability to create Frost Creatures, which was something Jack had only been able to do once. The point was it had to be something unique. Jack had no idea what he could do- there were plenty of winter spirits who could make frost designs and the like- he didn't have anything unique.

The woman looked at him, thoughtful.

"You're Jack Frost, right?" she asked, to which he nodded. "What can ya do?" To that, he sagged.

"Honestly? I'm still trying to think of something…" To his surprise, she just smiled.

"That's fine. Jus' think of somethin' before ya come ta get yer costume." And with that, she turned back around to continue working on whatever she had been in the middle of before Jack entered.

Jack took his cue to leave, a little dazed and confused. The spirits of Rome were strange.

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

"Woah, North… Honestly, I should have expected that you'd wear something like that, huh?" Jack said as he eyed the Viking outfit North had displayed. It even had a place for his swords. "How long have you had this?" Jack asked, exasperated. He could only hope his last minute costume was done in time.

"Many years Jack. Since I grew my belly." The large man said with a chuckle. He patted his stomach just to make a point. He wasn't fat, but he was definitely big.

"Do you know what the others are going to be?" Jack asked. He hoped they were still working on their stuff. He'd feel weird if he was the only one behind.

"Well, Tooth is going to be peacock, and Sandy wants to be a star-"

"I thought he was a star."

"What? No. Sandy is not star. He pilot one." Jack rolled his eyes. Same thing…

"What about Bunny?"

"Bah! Stupid hare keeps complaining! He has no costume, but doesn't care. We are going to be bringing grumpy rabbit along." North complained. He didn't want to bring Bunny- the spoil sport would just complain the whole way…

"So… Bunny doesn't have a costume?" Jack asked, relieved.

"No. And he won't get one if no one makes him." At this, Jack was worried again. As much as they bantered, it didn't mean Jack didn't care about the oversized rabbit. He didn't want Bunny to be miserable and without a costume.

"I'll make him." He said it before he even thought about it. He would have taken it back if it hadn't been for North's hand hitting his back, effectively knocking the words right out of him.

"Ha, ha! Wonderful! You make Bunny where costume, I get on video, dah?" North said joyously- he didn't think Jack would be successful.

Suddenly, Jack's pride was at stake. He could get Bunny to where a costume if he wanted. It wasn't impossible, especially for Jack! Walking swiftly to the open window of North's personal workshop, Jack looks back only once.

"I _will_ make Bunny wear a costume. Just you watch!" and then he flew away. North's laughter continued ringing in his ears for miles.

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

Jack had barely registered the fact that he was in the Warren when he landed. How he had gotten there was a mystery to him, he just knew that he was there.

Since the Pitch incident four years ago, Bunny had given Jack permission to come and go from the Warren as he pleased. They were closer now, much to Jack's excitement, and as such, Jack visited often.

It is because of this well-known fact, that Jack found himself very confused when being pushed and chased by the stone sentinels. He quickly found himself in a tree, waiting for the giant stone eggs to leave him be, but to no avail. Annoyed, he tried plan B.

"Bunny! Call off your guard dogs! It's just me!" he would have added a teasing remark, but decided that wouldn't be the best idea while in this situation.

Suddenly, the sentinels backed off, and Jack sighed in relief. He flew to the ground and began to walk. He barely got a few paces when bunny came over the hill.

He looked annoyed, upset, and his fur was ruffled.

'Great…' Jack thought with worry- Just his luck to visit during one of Bunny's bad moods.

"Hey Bunny." He said politely, not wanting to risk his safety by bantering with the grump. "I was just flying nearby, and I decided to visit. What up?"

"What's up?" _Uh oh._ "What's up?! I'll tell you! That damned Sheila keeps comin' around tryin' to smother me in costume ideas! 'Bunny, look at this!' 'Bunny, wouldn't this be cool?' 'Isn't this adorable Bunny?' Augh! It's a nightmare!" he slapped his paw to his face in exasperation. "And whose fault is it, I wonder?" he said as he brought his hand down only enough to glare at the winter spirit in front of him.

Jack chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Bunny… I didn't think she would get that bad…" Who was he kidding? It was totally Tooth-like for her to smother her affection on someone.

"And why, might I ask, are you hear?" Bunny said questioningly, though his tone was accusing. He knew why Jack was there.

But Jack wouldn't let Bunny know that he knew.

"Oh, you know- I just… _love_ to hang out with my favorite guardian!" he answered lamely. It was partly true- Bunny was his favorite.

"Uh-huh, sure." Bunny didn't buy it. Jack gave in.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry! I came here to do the exact same thing Tooth is doing! But, before you blame me, know that it was North who pretty much _dared_ me to get you into a costume! He was laughing at me! I couldn't let him mock my pride without at least trying! And besides- What's wrong with wearing a costume?! It's just for one night, and it will definitely stop Tooth's pestering!" he finished by crossing his arms stubbornly and turning away, upset.

"Honestly! I just wanted to bring you along so you could have fun! You could see Sophie and hang out with us! What's wrong with that?!" Suddenly, Jack was being engulfed in a hug from behind. He immediately quieted, waiting for what Bunny would do next.

"Sorry, Snowflake…" he said quietly. "I just… I just don't like Halloween." Jack laughed as he turned around to face Bunny. Said rabbit released him and stepped back so he could.

"You don't like _any_ holiday except your own Cottontail." He replied, amused. "Don't think of it as a holiday. Think of it as a fun get together with the kids. A costume party, or whatever. With candy… and pumpkins… and walking...and-" Bunny placed a paw over Jack's mouth.

"Alright, alright. I get it ya Gumby. A get together." He was trying to sound annoyed, but Jack could both see and hear the amusement Bunny was trying to hide. Bunny released his hold of Jack's mouth before continuing. "I just… I have no idea what I should dress up as… If you haven't noticed, I'm not particularly the type who can just wear any costume I please." The rabbit gestured to himself- mainly his fur, ears and tail. He might as well go as the Easter Bunny with the way he looked… Wait a minute.

Jack smiled an impish smile, and suddenly Bunny regretted letting him out of the tree.

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

"I'm glad ya came back." The woman from the costume shop said as Jack walked through the entrance. "I worried that I might have ta throw this beautiful costume away. It won't work fer anyon' but yerself after all." She then held up a hangar, and the costume that hung from it. Just as she had promised, it was a gorgeous silvery white. However, Jack could almost swear that he saw hints of blue creeping through it.

It was all fake fur, and the shirt even had a large patch of fur on the chest area and shoulders like Bunny. The ears were long and slender- completely befitting of Jack. The pants, like the shirt, made Jack think of Bunny's legs, which had extra patches of fur on the knees.

The only thing that threw Jack, was the cotton tail.

"I know what'cha about to say, so don't. You're more of a winter cottontail than a desert jackrabbit, in ma eyes. Now, the ears here? They're enchanted. Once on yer head, they'll move around as if they actually belong to ya. Same goes fer the tail." Jack looked at the costume in awe. It was better than he would have ever thought possible.

"Now- do ya know what'cha gonna pay with?" she asked kindly. Jack had thought about just that for a long time. He had tested his powers to see what he could do, but found that whatever he could do, someone else already had. But then…

From his jacket pocket, Jack brought out a snowflake the size of his palm. It was beautiful and intricate, and glowed with something the woman knew was a unique magic.

"What's this?" she asked with as little emotion as she could muster. Years of trading taught her to not seem interested at first.

"A snowflake that took some time in making- No two snowflakes are the same, and that particular one will never melt. Also, if you ever find yourself in a bad mood, just touch it to your nose, and I promise you'll feel better." He smiled at his accomplishment. His ability to make people smile was very unique- it's why Manny chose him to be a Guardian.

The woman smiled as she held the snowflake gently in her hands. It was chilly, and felt delicate, but she could tell that it had magic protecting it from braking. She normally didn't fancy keeping what she traded- it was "money" after all- but this was special. She had no doubt that this snowflake was the first of many that Jack would create. She'd treasure it.

"Thank you, Jack." She said warmly as she smiled at him. Jack smiled back, happy that he found his token.

Taking his costume, and with only three days left until Halloween, Jack made for Burgess. He didn't see the mischievous, knowing grin on the woman's face as he flew out.

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

Over the next few days leading up to Halloween Jack spent time with the kids, tweaked his costume, and helped Bunny create his own costume. Bunny constantly complained, saying his costume would be embarrassing, but Jack just laughed it off and retorted by saying that it would great.

On the morning of Halloween, Jack flew to the Tooth Palace to get help from his fairy friends.

He had declined the shop woman's offer for make-up, but jack still felt like he needed to do something. He trusted no other female more than he did Tooth.

She had been ecstatic.

During the rest of the morning and almost into the afternoon, Tooth painted any and all of Jack's showing skin a silvery white. She rimmed his eyes with a deep blue like his sweater, and- with his permission- used a pale glittery blue to create snowflake "tattoos" on his arms. When she stood back, Tooth squeed in delight, while Jack rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the afternoon, Jack helped Tooth get into her own costume. Feathers were everywhere by the evening.

"Jack, quick! Get your costume on!" Tooth said urgently. They'd have to leave soon to meet the others in Burgess- at Jamie's house.

"I know, I know." Jack said from the other side of the door. He had his pants and shirt on. All that was left was to put his ears and tail in. He slipped the tail clip onto his pants and immediately felt the tail move a bit. Out of curiosity, he willed it to move a certain way, as if he were actually attempting to move a tail that belonged to him. It did what it was "told". With a large grin, Jack placed his ear piece onto the top of his head. It did what the woman said it would do- the same as the tail- and then some. All of a sudden, Jack's hearing was improved thirty times over.

He could hear the wing beats of all of the mini-fairies outside the room, and the Wind trying to get into the room that held his friend. Jack laughed at how amazing it was. He'd be lying if he said tonight was the only time he'd wear these ears- he'd probably wear them for the rest of his life! Looking at himself in the mirror, Jack had to take a double look to make sure he wasn't _really_ a white pooka, instead of a human. Because he looked eerily close.

Suddenly, he worried.

'I hope Bunny won't get upset with this…' It occurred to Jack that he had only ever told Tooth that he was going to be a rabbit- Bunny had no warning. Jack hoped to MiM that his appearance wouldn't bring on any bad memories for Bunny.

"Jack? You done yet?" Tooth's much louder voice called. It wasn't too bad, but it was still louder than what he was used to. He almost thought that she might be yelling.

"Yeah, I'm done." He called back as he opened the door. "And I must say, I look _awesome_!" he declared as he showed himself to Tooth. His ears twitched in expectancy, and his tail wagged excitedly. Tooth gasped at the sight, then cooed like there was no tomorrow.

"Jack! You look so adorable! Come on! The others will want to see." She said happily as she began pulling him along. He laughed as he let Wind carry him and Tooth to Burgess.

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

The kids had absolutely _loved_ his costume- Especially Sophie.

"Wow Jack! When you say you're gonna do something, you definitely go all out, huh?" Jamie teased. Jack couldn't help but laugh- he agreed full-heartedly.

The girls also cooed over Tooth's outfit. She looked like a peacock queen, surrounded by so many long and gorgeous feathers. They made up her dress, and she had neatly crafted a tiara out of the smaller feathers. The only thing seemingly out of place was her natural look, which was only partly hidden. Her wings, however, were out for everyone to see. The kids decided that she'd be a fairy bird queen- which she was.

Sophie's outfit looked more rabbit like than Jack's pooka-looking costume. It was a full suit, which made Jack grateful that he hadn't chosen full suit. It was the type of costume one should only put on kids. But it was, nonetheless, adorable.

Jamie's costume was the typical pirate outfit- complete with eye patch and parrot.

The twins went as Thing 1 and Thing 2.

Monty was a ghost- not the bed sheet kind. He actually put costume make-up on to make his appearance ghoulish and evil. He wore red contacts and his white gray clothes were all torn eerily.

Cupcake went as the Cheshire Cat- Cartoon version. And Pippa decided she wanted to be the classic witch.

It was an adorable little ensemble.

North arrived next, dressed up completely in his amazing- and strangely authentic looking- Viking costume. The children were in love with it.

After North, Sandy finally made it. He was as Jack had been told- a star. Or, more precisely, a sun-like star. Five main points like there should be, with smaller points in-between. What made it cool, was that the points were attached to Sandy's sides, instead of being wrapped around him- and they were made of dream sand. Other than that, he was just regular ol' Sandy.

After giving hellos' to everyone, Sandy looked around and signed a question. A sand rabbit appeared above his head, followed by a question mark.

'_Where's Bunny?_'

"Oh. He should be here soon enough." Jack commented. He couldn't wait to see Bunny in the costume they had made together. He hadn't actually seen Bunny in it yet, and was curious as to whether he would look completely ridiculous or... good looking. However, before Jack could think any longer on it, something was placed quickly on his face.

Out of surprise, he yanked it off to look at it.

It was a mask of some sort, albeit very realistic. It was a mask of the top part of a rabbits nose. A soft, chilly pink nose surrounded by a silvery white snout and silver-blue whiskers. Jack looked up to see Tooth and Sandy smiling impishly. North and the kids watched on in confusion.

"What is this?" Jack asked. He could feel the magic radiating from it- very much like his ears and tail.

"We didn't know if it would be finished in time, so we had Avrad make it in secret." Tooth answered.

"Avrad?"

"The lady from the shop you got your costume from. She's a close friend of mine, and I managed to call her before you showed up there. I had a feeling you'd go to her shop." Tooth beamed with pride. "Now you are officially a Jackrabbit!"

"Nah-ah!" Sophie cried from under her brother's arm. "Jackie is a Cottontail now. Jackrabbits have flat tails!" she corrected. Tooth was shocked into silence for only a moment before she laughed.

"Right, I'm sorry Sophie. Jack's a cottontail." Sophie smiled in victory before North huffed.

"Where is Bunny? I'm beginning to think he will not show!" Jack rolled his eyes as he replaced the rabbit snout. Instantly, he could feel it twitch to life. What's more, he could smell almost as well as he could hear. And he both heard and smelt something right before it hopped from one of its tunnels behind them.

"He's here." He said, before the tunnel opened, and out came Bunny.

Everyone gaped at what they saw- even Jack. Bunny was dressed in loose green, grayish-blue dress clothes. He wore a buttoned vest for a shirt, and long, loose, tailed-coated pants on his legs. It was embroidered beautifully with gold. He also wore a brown satchel around his neck and chest, and in his hand was a golden brown basket, full of Halloween colored chocolate eggs. Other than that, it was just him. The Easter Bunny.

Some of them would have laughed if it hadn't looked so damn good on him. Jack found himself staring even though he had helped make the costume.

Bunny was not oblivious to the stares, however, while they watched him, he watched Jack. He honestly hadn't recognized the winter spirit at first. All he saw for a good minute was the most beautiful Pooka he'd ever seen in his entire life. When he realized exactly who it was he was staring at, Bunny nearly died.

Jack Fricken' Frost… made for a gorgeous Winter Pooka. Bunny tried to hide his arousal- he wouldn't have normally worried about it- but he could tell that, that nose was enchanted. Jack would smell his arousal easily if he didn't try to hide it.

Sadly, it was for not, for Jack did smell the arousal. He also couldn't help but notice that Bunny's gaze was firmly on him. Blushing deeply behind his costume, Jack was the first to turn away.

"L-let's get going, shall we?" he stuttered. If Jack tried to hide his own arousal, Bunny sure wasn't being fooled.

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

They walked on for what felt like forever. The kids went from house to house as the Guardians enjoyed watching them. Often times the kids would hand out some of their candy to their spirit friends- Jack, Sandy and North being the only ones to accept.

"Candy is so terrible for your teeth…" Tooth moaned only once. The kids ignored her like they would their parents and dentists.

"Chocolate does some bad things to me…" Bunny explained in embarrassment. _What type of Easter Bunny didn't eat chocolate_, was what was always asked…

Jack only accepted out of the need to distract himself. It wasn't lost on him that Bunny was hardly looking anywhere but at Jack, and the scent of arousal between the two was only growing as time went on.

It was nearly suffocating- nearly, because it was also extremely wonderful.

Jack found himself wanting to just fall into Bunny's arms to embrace him. He did his best to chalk it up to the nose being enchanted, and that he didn't _actually_ want that. But he was finding it hard to convince himself. Unbeknownst to Jack, Bunny was feeling very, very similar.

The Pooka, although he knew he wanted Jack at that very moment, tried to convince himself that it was just Jack's costume that made him so interested. Without the costume, Jack would go back to being "just Jack". Bunny knew he knew better, but did his best to forget for just that moment.

The arousing tension between the two was completely lost on the rest of group. None of the others could smell what was actually happening. The others couldn't hear their heartbeat's frantic pace like they could. It was beginning to give them a headache.

The awkward aura was only between Jack and Bunny- the rest were immune.

As they reached the seventeenth house, Jack finally gained the courage to look at Bunny. He was met with the ever constant stare of two spring green orbs.

Quickly looking away again, Jack walked to the next house- a haunted house.

If you live one of those neighborhoods where the residents like to create haunted houses out of their homes for the trick-or-treaters, then you're either one of two people: The Lucky kind, or the Unlucky kind...

Jack took himself for the first one.

"Hey, Jamie! Want to go in?" he asked his favorite kid excitedly. Jamie took one glance and immediately responded.

"Uh, no thanks... I don't do well in haunted houses..." he said lamely.

"Why not?" Pippa asked for Jack. She had assumed Jamie would be fine with haunted houses after facing Pitch all those years ago.

"I don't like the screaming and being startled at every corner. It gives me a headache. Sorry Jack." Jamie answered. When he saw Jack droop, he believed it was because Jack wanted to go in. "Maybe you can go with someone else?" he offered.

"No way!" the girls yelped as they ran forward- Monty shook his head and followed close behind them.

"Sorry but..." one of the twins started, as they both began walking away. "Free candy! We have to get it before the other kids hog it all!" the other twin finished. Jamie rolled his eyes as he turned back to Jack.

"Sorry." he said again before chasing after his friends.

Jack sighed- that haunted house would have given him a break from the constant gaze of a certain Easter Bunny. As he pitied himself, Jack missed the quick impish look shared between Tooth and Sandy.

"Jack?" Tooth gained his attention. She smiled kindly as she motioned towards the haunted house. For a moment he thought she was offering to go with him, but then she motioned towards Bunny. "Why don't you go with Bunny? We'll wait for you at the next house, 'kay?"

Jack stood stunned. He had almost expected Bunny to reject the idea, but when the costume covered Pooka simply stood there, as if waiting for Jack to move, Jack decided he had to say something instead.

"N-no, that's okay." he began shakily. "I- I just thought Jamie would want to go. I... Personally, I didn't really care."

"Well, _personally_, I'd like to go." came the very familiar, rough voice of Bunny. Jack had to strain himself to keep from looking at him. He kept his tense gaze on Tooth, hoping she would let him out of this grave he'd dug himself into. He attempted to pretend that he didn't hear Bunny.

"Besides, I don't think the kids would like having to wait or anything. So many houses to get to after a-" he wasn't able to finish. It might have been because of the fact that he was currently being pulled towards the haunted house by a strong furry arm, but his mind was still processing that fact, so he wasn't sure.

He came out of it when he and Bunny entered the house. But by then, it was already too late.

"Good luck..." said the creepy costumed clown who stood at the entrance of the house. He was speaking to a couple of kids that were going in at the same time as Jack and Bunny. Jack gulped as he suddenly remembered that he didn't like the scary costumes. Forgetting his problems with Bunny, Jack clung to the older spirit's arm and kept a vigilant eye ahead of them.

He finally realized that he was actually one of the Unlucky people.

They walked down a long, dark, curtained hallway. There were only a few red lights placed on the ground- barely enough to see where they were going. When a scream came from farther inside Jack's grip tightened. He vaguely heard Bunny's low chuckle, which is what snapped him out of it.

Realizing how close they were, Jack immediately let go.

"Ack! Sorry!" he yelped in embarrassment. Now stopped in the dark hallway, alone with Bunny, Jack felt very timid. "Sorry..."

Bunny didn't answer right away, but simply watched Jack. Just as Jack was about to get annoyed and walk away, Bunny spoke.

"You look good." he said, almost huskily. Jack was immediately blushing, and the faint smell of arousal was coming back to him- it was his own. Suddenly, Bunny was leaning towards him, until his back hit a wall and Bunny's arms were placed on both sides of him- trapping him. Jack barely noticed the glazed look in Bunny's eyes before the older male bent his head down to Jack's neck. Jack's breathing hitched as Bunny took in deep whiffs of Jack's scent.

"Ya smell nice too..." Bunny sighed, his accent getting thicker. Jack's heart quickened as the rest of him stilled. He didn't know what to do.

Jack began to shake. He found himself slightly scared- Bunny wasn't being himself, and that could mean trouble. As much as Jack wanted to enjoy what Bunny seemed to be doing, he couldn't help but listen to his inner voice, which was yelling for him to be scared and to stop Bunny from going any farther.

However, Jack couldn't do anything- his fear was reigning supreme. As Bunny began to nuzzle Jack's neck, his shaking intensified. When the Pooka nipped his skin, Jack couldn't help the sudden sob that left his throat. He hadn't even known that he was holding it in.

However, it was blessing in disguise. The moment Bunny heard Jack he shot straight up, a look of shocked terror in his eyes. When he saw Jack shaking with barely unshed tears that the boy himself didn't know he had, Bunny's eyes showed regret and guilt.

"Jack I... I'm sorry. I... I didn't..." Didn't what? Didn't mean to practically molest the younger spirit? Because if that were the case, then he'd be lying. Well, except for that molesting bit- he didn't want to do that...

But he did want Jack.

With a deep, tired sigh, Bunny backed up a bit. He noticed Jack's shaking had calmed a bit- good.

"Listen, Jack... We need to talk. We should have, before... before what just happened..." he paused to make sure Jack was listening. He wasn't moving away from the wall an inch, but he was at least listening. Bunny sighed again before leaning back on the opposite wall.

"Jack- I'm a Pooka. And as such I... I get..." he paused again, trying to think of how to explain something that, for other Pooka, was a self-explanatory topic. He was scratching the back of his head as he continued. "We get really strong urges when we... when we see or smell certain things. We... Our heads kind of go blind when we get these urges. We can't help ourselves." he glanced up at Jack again. The winter spirit had finally let himself relax- Normal Bunny was back. Bunny smiled warmly before he continued.

"When I saw you earlier, I hadn't realized it was you at first. You look so much like an Ice Pooka it's almost scary..."

"I'm sorry..."

"What? Why?" Why was Jack apologizing? That's what Bunny was in the middle of doing!

"For... for my costume looking like a Pooka. I didn't realize how Pooka-like it was until this morning. I know it probably brings back some bad memories..." Jack looked to the floor sadly. His expression was guilt ridden.

Bunny moved in then- slowly, so Jack could move away if he wanted- and wrapped Jack in a comforting hug.

"It's fine, Snowflake. If I got upset every time I was reminded of my past, I'd be even more of a grump than I already am." As he spoke Jack slowly began to hug Bunny back. "An' to be honest- I like seeing you in this costume. It... it makes me feel like I'm not alone..." Bunny finally admitted it- not just to Jack, but also to himself.

Jack looked up, mildly surprised, into Bunny's soft green gaze. Jack had intended on saying something, but the words were lost as he stared into Bunny's eyes. He could easily get lost in them.

Bunny could have said the same thing about Jack's eyes. He was practically hypnotized.

Slowly, without either of them really noticing, they're faces grew closer. Jack's eyes closed as Bunny's became half-lidded. When their lips finally touched, a small, pleasurable spark was shared between the two of them.

It was a sweet kiss, and it tasted of mint and chilled chocolate. Their lips formed almost perfectly against each others, despite being different species, and they quickly melted into each others arms.

After a good few minutes they finally parted. Jack panted for breath as Bunny simply took deep calm ones. They continued watching each other, completely immersed in one another. It was Jack who broke the silence.

"That... was great." he said breathily as one of his signature smirks found its way to his lips. Bunny had a quick urge to kiss that smirk away, but smartly held himself back. It would be best that he didn't indulge just yet- he didn't know if Jack would want _that_ yet. Especially with where they were...

"We should do it again sometime." he finally responded, and Jack's smirk only grew.

"How about now?" he asked, and Bunny laughed once.

"Just in case you've forgotten: We're in the middle of a haunted house." Could Jack's smirk get any wider?

"That just makes it kinkier." he replied, and his smirk was near devil worthy. Bunny scoffed in amusement.

"Honestly Jack... I'd love to- But not here." Jack was suddenly pouting- his smirk became frown. Bunny was beginning to think that he was teasing him with how much he was moving his lips.

"It's not like anyone can see..." he replied.

"Not the point Jack." Damn, Jack's arousal was fading... Sighing, Bunny ran his hand down his face. "Besides, the others are waiting. I'm sure you can wait until later tonight, right?" he finished huskily. However, he was met with a pouting, upturned face- facing away from him. Jack's arms were crossed stubbornly.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't think I'll be in the same mood by the end of the night." Jack _was_ the devil, Bunny was certain. However, he wasn't lying- Jack's arousal was definitely going. Bunny really, _really_ wanted to just pounce the winter spirit. But both his morals, and the memory of earlier held him back.

"Fine!" he finally gasped. Jack quickly turned back around expectantly. "Not now- let's finish this haunted house, then I'll take ya back to the Warren." he practically ordered. Jack pouted before adding his own conditions.

"Kiss me one more time, and I'll accept that." Bunny could easily grant that wish.

After a quick make out session- which gave Jack's arousal a wonderful boost- they continued forward. They made sure to follow behind other visitors so the "monsters" hiding would pop out when they walked by. They were nearing the end- the gate leading out of the backyard they were now in was in sight- when Jack noticed something in a medium sized hole of the neighbor's fence.

Two people- one was on the ground, with what appeared to be fake blood all over him. The other was a small, child-like figure. He wore a burlap sack over his round head, and was in red footie pajamas. He was continuously stabbing, what looked like, a bitten, pumpkin lollipop into the gut of the "man" below him.

A young woman saw him about the same time Jack did and gasped quietly. The child looked up, and waved to her. Being Halloween, and being in a haunted house, both Jack and the woman took it as a part of the act. They continued walking, not caring to look back.

Jack would never know that it was actually him that the child had waved to. After all, it's only polite to greet spirits who visit your holiday...

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

When Jack and Bunny finally made it back to the others, Bunny was quick to tell them that they were leaving early. Something had come up at the Warren, and he needed Jack's help to fix it. The kids and North complained, saying they were, "Scaredy-Bunnies". They just shrugged the silly insult off. This time, when Tooth and Sandy gave each other knowing looks, Jack managed to catch it.

He glared at the two, who looked innocently at him, as he gave them a, "I'll deal with you later" look.

They were just about to leave when Sophie pulled on Jack's sleeve and ushered him to follow her a little ways from the group.

"What's up, Soph?" he asked when they stopped.

"Why are you leaving?" she said sadly. "I thought you liked being a bunny..."

Jack immediately bent down to soothe the girl.

"No, no, Soph. I _do_ like being a bunny. A lot actually! I think it's the best idea you've ever had!" he reassured her. Sophie looked up, looking hopeful.

"You like being Jackrabbit?" she asked quietly.

"Most definitely. I'll probably never take these ears off." _Though the nose will have to go..._ he thought as Sophie's smile widened.

"Then you're Jackrabbit from now on!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Jack deadpanned.

"You're not Jackie anymore- You're Jackrabbit!" she gave a wonderfully happy smile.

"Oi, Jackie! You ready yet! We need to go catch the painted chickens!" Bunny called from behind them. It sounded like North was asking for details and Bunny wasn't coming up with good excuses.

"Not Jackie! He's Jackrabbit!" Sophie called back, earning some curious glances from passerby's. Bunny held up his hands in surrender, he was smiling in amusement.

"Jackrabbit, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, Jackrabbit. I think it's a wonderful nickname." Jack answered stubbornly. Bunny held back a laugh. When Jack turned back to Sophie she was smiling in a knowing way.

"What?"

"Bunny likes you.~" she cooed, and Jack had to do his best to not fall over in surprise. He blushed deeply at the child's bluntness. This only made her grin widen. "And you like Bunny!~" she called out louder. Jack quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Yes. Yes I do. That's why we're leaving- we want to spend some time together. And we really want to go right now. Okay?" he said in a hushed voice. Sophie nodded happily, seeing as her way to speak was blocked. Sighing in relief, Jack let her go and hugged her. "Alright then. See ya, kiddo."

He stood up and walked with Sophie back to the group.

Jack and Bunny made their escape shortly after.

/\/\/\.../\/\/\.../\/\/\

The next morning Jack woke up to a _very_ sore body. Every bit of him was in pain, especially his ass, and he found himself unable to move. Of course, that might also be in part of Bunny's- no- Aster's strong arms anchoring him down possessively.

Smiling, Jack turned around in said arms so he could face Aster's sleeping face. The Pooka looked like he was in Heaven, sleeping with his mate safe in his arms. There was a vague smile on his lips, and his ears twitched diligently- he was watching for danger even in his sleep.

Jack pressed a cold kiss to Aster's lips, which effectively woke the rabbit from his slumber. When Jack made to move away, Aster pressed him closer, unwilling to let go. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes before Jack was finally released. From there they simply stared into each others eyes.

"So," Aster started quietly. "How was your first Halloween? Fun enough for you?" Jack smiled sweetly.

"I think Halloween is my new favorite holiday." At this Aster frowned. Jack barely held back a laugh before continued. "Right after Easter of course." A victorious smile appeared on Aster's face.

"More than Christmas?" he asked. Jack laughed calmly.

"More than Christmas." he stated. Aster then whooped joyfully and gave himself a fist pump before swiftly and expertly swinging them both off of the bed and into a standing position. Jack had to readjust himself, because the movement made him dizzy. "Wait until I tell North! I win the bet!" Aster continued happily. Jack gaped at him.

"You were betting on me?!" he exclaimed aghast. Aster just laughed before kissing Jack deeply.

"Nah, mate. I'm just messin' with ya." Jack stood shocked. Did Aster just... pull a prank on him? He laughed in amusement before lightly slapping Aster's arm.

"Well don't do that." he said sarcastically. He maneuvered himself out of Aster's hold and began to make his way to the burrow's "kitchen" when Aster stopped him.

"What?" he asked, turning back to face his new lover.

"Don't ya wanna take those ears off?" he asked Jack, pointing to the long enchanted extensions on his head. Jack had forgotten that they were still on him. At some point during their night he had shed his fake snout and tail, but somehow the ears remained. He thought about them for only a moment before answering.

"Nope. I think I'll keep them on from now on." he said with a smile. Aster looked surprised at first, before his eyes gained a glazed over look.

"Alright. But don't get mad at me if I pounce ya later on today." Jack laughed once again, and was about to leave when Aster hugged him from behind. Jack looked back and smiled warmly.

"I love you Cottontail." Jack said happily. He heard Aster chuckle lowly.

"And I, you, my beautiful Jackrabbit." Aster answered. They then made their way to the kitchen, where they took a "break" before heading back to the bedroom. They spent a good two weeks together in the Warren, before Jack finally escaped to work.

It was definitely the best, first Halloween Jack could have hoped for.

* * *

><p><em>Again, Happy Halloween! If you caught my horror movie reference then you're awesome. ;) I personally can't believe this didn't start as a planned Jackrabbit... It was just going to be Jack and the kids at first. XD Anyway, read, review, be marry, and get scared tonight!<em>


End file.
